


Smoke

by Moonspite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Thirrin looking so peaceful while he slept that made the time he and Anders shared together all the more fragile and temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

It was that part of the morning when Anders could hear birds chirping outside the window despite the stubborn darkness that reassured him that he could get away with sleeping for another hour or two. He could feel Thirrin’s warm, rhythmic breathing at the back of his neck while the man dozed. Thirrin didn’t much like the idea of Anders playing big spoon. He immediately vetoed the idea when he suggested it after they first started sharing a bed together. The fact that he was two heads shorter (and about five times more prideful) than the mage made it an easy decision.

Anders smiled as he remembered that. It was one of the many things that made Thirrin endearing and, hell, even cute.

It was no secret that Anders adored Thirrin Hawke.

He meant it when he said he’d ached for him for three years. It wasn’t until he’d finally moved into the Hawke estate when it all came full circle and he realized just how much he did.

There were times when Anders and Thirrin lay in bed together and he considered conjuring up a glyph of repulsion right in front of the bedroom door. Kirkwall would need to find a different nanny for the day; Anders wasn’t interested in sharing.

Distinguishing between Anders’s creepy possessiveness and him being affectionate was a feat unto itself, considering that those behaviors were _so_ enmeshed in each other.

The night before had been wild – the first time in a long while that they’d had sex. It wasn’t due to a lack of passion in the relationship, far from it. Being the Champion of Kirkwall came with all the lovely little responsibilities that accompanied the title and Thirrin barely had enough time for himself, let alone anyone else.

Shifting in bed, Anders carefully rolled over so as not to disturb his sleeping lover. Now face to face, Anders was able to admire him. He took note of the few strands of grey creeping in from Thirrin’s jet-black hair and frowned. For Anders, it might as well have been another battle scar – Thirrin couldn’t survive having the weight of the world on his shoulders without receiving a few of them.

Leaning in, Anders brushed away Thirrin’s bangs and kissed his forehead.

There was something about Thirrin looking so peaceful while he slept that made the time he and Anders shared together all the more fragile and temporary.


End file.
